Lemons?
by SalamandaLove
Summary: (Sequel to 'The Fun of FanFiction Ships') Mira informs Natsu about the truth of Lemons. (NaLu, slight Gajucy if you look at it that way)


**Lemons…?**

"Mira, what's a lemon?" Natsu grumbled; he was sitting at the bar, his arms thrown out across it and his chin resting on the hard surface. He kept glancing at the empty stool next to him, Cana had attempted to sit there, but the boy had growled viciously, saying it was '_Lucy's spot_'.

"It's a sour yellow fruit," Mira replied in amusement as she watched the sulky boy. He was depressed because his blonde partner had not yet arrived at the guild.

"So Lucy keeps putting _sour yellow fruits_ into her stories?" an adorable frown was cast upon the pink haired man's face as he recalled what had happened earlier.

_**~Flashback c: ~**_

"_Luce, why does this have _lemon_ written on the front?" the curious idiot asked, gesturing to the title paper he held in his hand with _**LEMON** _written on it._

"_KYA! Natsu put that down and get out of my home!" Lucy shrieked, running across her bedroom in nothing but a towel, her hair and body still damp, and grabbed the sheets from him._

"_But I was interested, if you're going to leave something out that's interesting, then you should expect someone to pick it up," Natsu pouted, angry with the blondes behaviour._

"_Just get out already!" she cried, desperately clutching both the towel and script to her chest as she glared at him. He shuddered but decided he wanted to live another day, so after sticking his tongue out at her in a childish manner, he jumped out of her window and began to jog to the guild._

_**~End of Flashback :c ~**_

"Oh, you mean _that_ kind of lemon," Mira giggled and patted Natsu's head, "Don't worry about it."

"But I want to know," he whined, "And she keeps reading those _FanFictions_, or whatever they are, and in the _summary_ it always says _**LEMON**_," he fisted his hands but kept them on the bar top as he looked up at the beautiful bar maid with his puppy eyes that _none _of the girls (apart from Erza because she had a 'stone heart' according to both Natsu and Gray) could resist.

"It's basically a story with sex in it," Mira explained simply, but when she received nothing but a blank stare she continued, "You _do_ know what sex is right…?"

"Of course I know what sex is! I'm not stupid!" he yelled, slightly too loud, drawing the attention of most of the guild, they laughed or gave him a '_are you sure?_' look.

"Of course you're not Natsu," Mira laughed lightly, reassuring the young man. "I was just-"

"But I'm confused as to why Lucy is reading and writing _sex_," he explained, once again to loudly and the people in the building spluttered and choked on their drinks or food, or even the air, at the Dragon Slayer's words.

"Well damn," Natsu heard Gajeel and Laxus mutter from their respected corners.

"What ships have been in these FanFictions that Lucy's been reading?" Mira, being that ever curious woman she is, asked, while leaning forward on her elbows to capture Natsu's eye.

"Um I think it was something like _Jeza,_ whatever the hell that is," he stated, recalling one of the many, as Lucy called them, _shipping_ names.

The pink haired mage winced as Mira squealed in delight… or it might have been agony, he couldn't tell with Mira most of the time.

"Who else?" she managed to say in between her squeal fest and saying something along the lines of '_purple haired babies_', he didn't even want to know.

"I think it was… Elfever… and Gruvia," he readied himself for the next set of high pitched screams by wrapping his thick muffler around his head and over his ears.

"Next?!"

"Gajucy?" Natsu covered his ears tighter but no noise came, he looked up to see Mira staring at him seriously, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you sure? Was there any NaLu?" she uncrossed her arms and leaned on the bar, her fingers curling around the edge of the bar top, crushing it with her grip.

"Yes, it was Gajucy," he looked completely lost as he watched Mira's reaction with a worried look. "What _is_ Gajucy?"

"It's Lucy and Gajeel!" she wailed in disappear, "How could she be reading Lemons about _him_ of all people?!" she cried comically.

"What!?" Natsu shot up, the words roaring from his mouth in rage and he swung towards Gajeel. "Over my dead body!" he yelled, sending a Fire Dragon's Roar his way before raging about the fact that he was the only man in Lucy's life, before stomping of in a fit of rage ready to sit the blonde down and force her to read_ Lemon FanFictions_ about himself with her.


End file.
